With You In Your Dreams
by Dannie Tomlinson
Summary: Songfic. HunterCam. When Hunter tragically dies in a car accident, will Cam be able to go on? Or is he just dreaming? Please R&R, no flames please!


Disclaimer: I don't own PRNS. Nor the song 'With You In Your Dreams', Hanson owns it. I only own Miko and Christian.  
  
AN: Ok, I'm NOT obsessed with Hanson, I just listen to their music and it gives me ideas for fanfics.  
  
AN2: A Hunter/Cam fanfic, set six years after the finale. This is not like the others I have, please don't hurt me!  
  
--------  
  
(Ring, ring)  
  
Cam Bradley-Watanabe sighed as he climbed out of bed at 2:17 AM; Hunter should have been home by now from visiting Blake and Tori. He would have been with him, if their two five year twins Miko and Christian hadn't been sick with fevers and stomachaches.  
  
(Ring, ring)  
  
"Hello?" "Yes, Mr. Bradley-Watanabe, this is Officer David Thompson, I...I'm afraid your husband Hunter was in a very serious accident." "Is he alright?", Cam demanded, fear pooling in the pit of his stomach. "I'm terribly sorry, he was killed on impact." A loud thud is heard as Cam drops the phone and sinks to the floor, his chest tight, unable to breathe. "Daddy?", asks a small voice from the doorway. He looks up and sees his daughter in the doorway. "Come here sweetheart," he opens his arms and she runs to him. He embraces her tightly.  
  
She pulls back, seeing tears in her father's eyes. "Where's Daddy?" "Daddy...", began Cam, a lump forming in his throat. He swallowed tightly, "Daddy died in a car accident coming home from Aunt Tori and Uncle Blake's." Tears form in the little girls' eyes, "Daddy's not coming home?" "No baby, he's not." He pulls her into a hug as the child sobs into his shoulder. "Dad?"  
  
Cam looks in the doorway and his son is there, wondering where his twin is and why she is in so much pain. "Come here Chris." He opens his free arm and the young boy ran over to his father. "Where's dad?", asks the boy, his eyes bright and shining with unshed tears. "Daddy died Chris!" Miko burst out in sobs. The young boy shakes his head in denial. "No, he's not dead!", he shouted as he ran from his father and sister. Cam scooped Miko into his arms and followed his son.  
  
After searching the house, he finds Chris in the garage trying to climb onto Hunter's motocross bike. "Chris, no...", says Cam as he picked up his son and leaned against the bike. "Why did have to die?" "I...I don't know son." "It's not fair.", whispers Miko. "I know baby." He plants a kiss on her head, then on Chris.  
  
-----Two Days Later----  
  
Hunter has just had a proper Ninja burial ceremony, led by Sensei's Amino and Watanabe. Many students from both the Wind and Thunder Academy came to the ceremony to pay their respects to the Ninja and former Crimson Thunder Ranger and give their condolences to Cam and Blake. After the ceremony Blake and Tori head over to Cam who has lost the only man he'll ever love. "Look, Cam," begins Blake, "why don't you let me and Tor take Miko and Chris for a few days? You really need to rest and eat; Hunter wouldn't want to see you like this." "I know Blake, but I can't rest until I know Hunter is at peace." "What? Cam what are you saying?", asks Tori. "I'm going to the Mountain of Lost Ninjas, into the Cavern of Spirits." "Cam you can't go, even if you could, to contact Hunter you'd have to have the Gem of Souls fragments and those are gone.", protested Blake, hoping he can talk his brother-in-law out of the journey. "No, they're not. When I used the fragments to help with the Dragon Force Vehicle, they weren't used all the way." Blake sighs, "Is there anything that will stop you from doing this?" "No, I have to, please watch my children until I return." "We will Cam," promised Tori, understanding why he has to go.  
  
------The Next day-----  
  
It had been a long journey, but he made to the Cavern of Spirit. With the gem fragments in a bundle, Cam made his way inside. He cautiously walked around and pulled out the gem fragments and began concentrating. He felt a presence behind his and he whirled around to see his love again. "H-Hunter..." Hunter's spirit smirked at him. "Yeah, its me." "Why did you have to leave our children and me so soon?" "I didn't want to....God Cam, if I could turn back time, I would have stayed at Blake and Tori's." "Wait, the Scroll of Time, I can use it and you don't have to die." "No Cam, what's done is done; the past cannot be rewritten." "Hunter, I can't live without you." "You have to though, for Chris and Miko, and for our friends. I will always be with you...I love you Cam." He begins to sing softly.  
  
"If I'm gone when you wake up.  
Please don't cry. And if I'm gone when you wake up.  
Please don't sigh.  
Don't look back at this time as a time of heartbreak and distress. Remember me, remember me. 'Cause I'll be with you in your dreams.  
Oh I'll be with you.  
  
If I'm gone when you wake up. Please don't cry. And if I'm gone when you wake up. Please don't sigh.  
Don't look back at this time as a time of heartbreak and distress. Remember me, remember me. 'Cause I'll be with you in your dreams.  
  
Don't cry I'm with you. Don't sigh I'm by your side. Don't cry I'm with you. Don't sigh I'm by your side. And though my flesh is gone.  
I'll still be with you at all times. And though my body is gone.  
I'll be there to comfort you at all times.  
  
But If I'm gone when you wake up. Please don't cry. And if I'm gone when you wake up. Please don't sigh.  
Don't look back at this time as a time of heartbreak and distress. Remember me, remember me. 'Cause I'll be with you.  
I'll be with you in your dreams.  
I'll be with you.  
I'll be with you in your dreams.  
I'll be with you. With you.  
  
I don't want you to cry and weep. I want you to go on living your life.  
I'm not sleeping an endless sleep.  
'Cause in your heart you have all of our good times.  
If I'm gone when you wake up.  
Please don't cry.  
And if I'm gone when you wake up.  
Please don't sigh.  
Don't look back at this time as a time of heartbreak and distress.  
Remember me, remember me.  
'Cause I'll be with you in your dreams.  
I'll be with you in your dreams.  
  
I'll be with you.  
With you.  
I'll be with you in your dreams.  
I'll be with you in your dreams."  
  
As he finishes singing, his spirit begins fading. "Wait, Hunter, come back!", calls Cam desperately. His spirit fades all the way, and tears slip down Cam cheeks.  
  
-----Later that night-----  
  
Cam walked into his house late that evening, it feels empty and lonely. He walks into his room and sits on the edge of the bed and switches on the table lamp. His gaze falls upon a picture of them on their wedding day, and another of when they had brought home Chris and Miko when they were infants. He sighs and turns out the light and lies back on the bed and falls into a dreamless sleep.  
  
---------  
  
"Cam.....Cam....Cam....wake up babe, I'm home.", says Hunter as he lightly taps his husbands cheek. He stirs lightly, swatting his hand away. Hunter sighs and begins kissing him. Cam immediately responds to it and wakes up fully. "H-Hunter? Is it really you?" "Yeah its me, why, what's wrong?", he asked picking up on his husband's shaky tone. Cam looks over at the clock, which read 2:17 AM, he looks at Hunter with his eyes wide, "You just got here from Tori and Blake's didn't you?" "I would have been here sooner, but there was a bad accident on the highway, luckily, no one was hurt." Cam feels a pressure of relief leaves his chest, and he throws his arms around his love, "Thank God it wasn't you. I had the most horrible dream. I thought I lost you for good." Hunter hugs Cam tightly, "I will never leave you," he whispers in his ear. "I am so glad to hear that," whispers Cam before he pulls Hunter into a bruising kiss. They make out for several minutes when they hear giggling from the doorway. They pull apart and see their children. "What are you two doing up so late?", asked Hunter, trying to be firm, but you can hear the warmness in his voice. The twins ran over to their parents and climbed into the bed. "We missed you Daddy," said Miko as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yeah dad, we missed you a lot, so did daddy." He smiles at his children, "And I missed all of you. Come on," he pulls back the cover and places his kids in the middle of the bed, "time for sleep." He and Cam lie down on either side of the children and protectively hold them as they fall asleep looking forward to seeing each other in the morning. Ready for each obstacle the day throws at them. Every one they over come, makes them stronger.  
  
End  
  
AN3: Well, I hope you readers liked that, the idea came to me when I was listening to the song and I just thought of this. Please Read and Review, no flames please! Thanks!  
  
CamFan4Ever 


End file.
